1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to streamlined covering organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved streamlined guide wire cover apparatus mounted coextensively and rotatably about associated guide wires typically utilized in watercraft and aircraft applications providing a streamlined covering minimizing drag in the application of the associated water or aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various covering organizations are available in the prior art, but the prior art has heretofore failed to provide a streamlined covering sheath for use with guide wire members to minimize friction and drag as the guide wire is directed through an airstream, such as a sail or other watercraft, as well as an aircraft application. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,793 to Blok illustrates the use of a covering for a wire, but the covering is of a heat shrinkable material to enclose an associated wire structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,541 to Spease includes a covering sheath for use in a motion-transmitting remote control assembly permitting snap-in securement of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,123 to a cable device wherein the sheath is of an accordion-type construction to permit extension and retraction of the associated cable coextensively with the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,205 to Stocker sets forth a cable joint arrangement providing a flexible sheath covering fixedly mounted overlying an associated cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,767 to Pears sets forth the use of a polyester film coating.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved streamlined guide wire cover apparatus wherein the same reduces drag with the cover apparatus coextensively mounted over an associated guide wire.